


I Know

by thatonemellark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Maggie/Carol friendship, woman bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonemellark/pseuds/thatonemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the birth of her first child comes closer, Maggie finally deals with her part in Lori's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Just something i threw together cause i couldn't sleep and was bored.  
> In my TWD world, the saviors ran off scared shortly after Maggie and carol escaped from being captured, no one died, no one got lucilled. yay, happy family. Also, this totally went down a different path then i wanted, but i figured i would roll with it :)

"Are you sure you want to go? I'm sure they will understand if you want to stay in bed and rest." 

Maggie rolled her eyes at her husband, "Glenn, all I've been doing for the past nine months is resting. I want to have lunch with the girls. We haven't had a chance to have a girls day in months, and who knows when we will get a chance to again, seeing as the baby is due any day now." 

It was the truth. Every since her miscarriage scare in her 2nd month, Dr. Carson had put her on strict bedrest for the remainder of her pregnancy, only allowing her bathroom privileges and 2 hours out of bed a day. Her family had been great about it. Everyone took time out of their day every single day to come into her and Glenn's room to sit with her and keep her company. Even Daryl, although his visits mostly involved watching him clean his crossbow or chew on his nails, spent an hour a day with her (and, with what will always be a secret between the two of them, his visits always ended with a loving caress to her baby bump and a rare smile. Not a half smile, but a full, loving smile, especially when he felt the little one kick). Normally, she split her 2 hours a day out-of-bed privilege up through out the day, but today, with the baby due any day, she wanted to spend all 2 hours at once and have a long overdue girls day. With the men going out on a run, she figured today would be the perfect day for it. 

As Glenn continued to help her down the stairs, she could hear voices coming from the kitchen. The men were packing up to leave, while the women were getting things together for an afternoon of food and girl talk. Right before they turned the corner into the kitchen, Glenn pulled her hand back to stop her. 

"Hey," he placed his hands on her large stomach, "I love you." 

She smiled and placed her hands over his, "I love you too."

After placing a kiss on her lips, he grabbed her hand and lead her into the kitchen. 

"Woah, that baby has dropped! You are about to go, mama." 

Suddenly all the woman in her family- all her sisters- were placing their hands on her belly. Glenn was begrudgingly shoved off to the side. 

"He is so low!" 

"It must be so much easier to breathe now."

"Your stomach is rock solid. That is all baby. You look ready to burst." 

"Alright, ladies! Give her room to breathe." Carol said, wrapping an arm around her and steering her to a chair by the island, "Maggie, sit." 

"I'm not a dog-" She began to object, but was interrupted with a chorus of "SIT!" by everyone in her family. 

She sat. 

"Alright, we're heading out." Rick said. He handed Judith over to Michonne, then placed a kiss on both their foreheads, "Anything else that you can think of that we need?" 

Glenn came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "We should be back by tonight. Try not to have him without me." 

Maggie smirked at him, "I'll do my best." 

He placed a kiss to the top of her head, then followed the rest of the guys outside. Tara shut the door behind them. 

"Okay, now that they're gone, they fun can begin! But first, lunch!" 

Enid pressed a button on their CD player, and a mixed CD came on. Maggie watched as her sisters danced around the kitchen as they prepared lunch. She hasn't seen them this carefree since probably before the prison fell. 

She laughs at Tara as she gets into a passionate rendition of "This One's For the Girls", using a wooden spoon as a microphone. The little one in her belly moves about, as if he too is dancing to the music. 

Carol laughs, "I can see that baby moving from over here. He must really like to dance." She places her hands on her belly and lowers her face to talk to her baby, "Huh little guy, you like music?"

Her baby gives a sharp kick, "I think that means yes." 

She gives Maggie a smile, then straightens up and hands her a couple tomatoes to start chopping. 

After lunch is prepared and eaten, Judith is put down for a nap, and the women move out to the back porch to relax and chat. Maggie, of course, is forced to sit on the porch swing. Tara and Rosita sit next to her, while everyone else spreads out on the porch. Michonne brings out the nail polish that she brought back from a previous run. 

"You know," Sasha says, "I never thought I'd get to paint my nails again. I never thought I would get to relax again. I never thought I would be so happy to be bored." 

Enid sits at Maggie's feet, painting her toenails for her. 

"There's not really a point in doing that Enid, as much as I appreciate it. I haven't been able to see my feet since month 4." 

"Yeah, but my little bro will see them when he comes out, so I want them to look nice." 

Maggie snorts, "I don't think the color of my toes will matter much to him." 

"Stop talking and just let me do this." Enid says. Maggie rolls her eyes and leans back and closes her eyes, gently rubbing her belly. She can feel her son moving about.

"Must be getting tight in there for him. He hasn't stopped moving all day." She says. 

"Have you had any Braxton Hicks?" She looks over at Michonne, who is painted her toenails a bright orange color. 

"Only a few today. I was having them really strong last night. 'Round 2 am. Glenn was in a panic, thinking I was in labor, but they went away after about an hour." 

"He's dropped so low." Michonne comments.

"I know, I woke up this morning, and it was like I could finally breathe. Although I almost fell getting out of bed. I have to get used to a new center of gravity. Glenn has been having a panic attack pretty much anytime I move."

"How is Dad handling everything?" Sasha asks.

"He's anxious. Any little move I make has him freaking out. The other night I kicked the blankets off cause I was too hot and he shot out of bed, freaking out and asking if the baby was okay." 

Everyone chuckles. They have all witnessed firsthand how overprotective Glenn has been. 

"Are you scared?" 

She glances over at Tara, who is staring at her belly, "I mean, if I had to shove something that big out of my vagina, I'd be about to shit myself." 

"Hey, puta, can it." Rosita says, reaching around Maggie to playfully slap Tara. 

"It's okay, Rosita." Maggie says. 

"Truthfully," Maggie hesitates. Everyone stops what they’re doing and looks up at her.

"I'm scared shitless." She looks down at her belly, unable to make eye contact with anyone. 

"I, I'm the reason Lori died." She feels tears gathering in her eyes. She can see everyone exchanging confused glances. Carol immediately stands up and kneels in front of her.

"Maggie, that wasn't your fault." 

"No, it was. Carl is the only one who knows how she died, besides me. When the prison got overrun, Me, Lori and Carl got pushed into the tombs. We ended up in the boiler room, and thats when Lori went into labor." 

Maggie can feel her hands start to shake. Her sisters gather around her. Carol grasps her hands. She was the only one here who also knew and loved Lori. 

"She tried pushing, but nothing happened. She was hardly dilated, but she felt a strong urge to push. Thats when she started bleeding. It was real bad and it happened so fast. She, she looked me right in the eye and said 'I know what this means. My baby has to live. You have to do it.'" Maggie lets out a sob. Tara wraps her arms around her. 

"And, I, I did it. I cut Judith out of her while she was still alive. She bled out and Carl had to put her down. Sometimes, when I'm trapped in a nightmare, I still hear the scream she gave when I cut her. I can still see her blood on my hands." 

Maggie wipes her eyes and then looks at the women around her. 

"I'm not scared of dying. But I need ya'll to promise me something.” She makes eye contact with everyone around her, "I didn't understand at the time, how Lori could willingly die for a baby she had never met, never seen. But I do now. Feeling him kick inside of me, I get it now." 

She takes a deep breath, "If something happens, I need ya'll to promise me you'll do whatever it takes to save my baby. If I have to die, then so be it. Force Glenn to leave the room, and then do whatever has to be done. I don't care what happens to me. But please, keep my baby, my son, alive." 

Carol grabs her face in her hands, "Maggie, you will make it through this. What happened to Lori will NOT happen to you. We won't let it. Dr. Carson has trained us. You and your son will survive." 

"No, I need ya'll to promise. Please. For my son." She makes eye contact with Michonne. 

Michonne nods, "If it comes to it, then we will do what has to be done." 

Maggie nods, "Good." 

Carol wipes the tears from her eyes then grabs her chin and forces her to make eye contact with her.

"Lori's death wasn't your fault."

"I know."  
"You and your son will survive."

Maggie takes a deep breath, "I know."

4 Days Later

Her family crowds into her and Glenn's room. Cradled in her arms is the tiniest little being she has ever seen. Her son made his appearance after 27 hours of labor with loud, boisterous cries. She was so relived to hear those cries, was even more relieved to hear how loud they were. She didn't know how such loud sounds were able to come from such a tiny body. Glenn passes their son off to Rick first, who lifts the little boy up and smiles at him, giving his approval to the newest member of their family. Michonne allows Judith to kiss the baby, praising her for being calm and gentle. Maggie leans into Glenn's embrace, exhaustion settling over her. Her baby is passed from arm to arm, everyone exclaiming and gushing over him. Daryl places a kiss on the infant's forehead and dubs him Lil' Hell Raiser, to which the baby lets out a tiny squeak, as if he agrees with his new nickname. When the baby reaches Carol's arms, she cradles him and stares at him for the longest time. He stares back at her. Maggie thinks back to their time under capture from the saviors, and Carol's determination to protect her and her child from harm. It's almost as if her baby knows that this is the woman who did so much to protect him. His chubby little hand reaches out and grasps Carol's finger. She smiles at him, then looks up at her, unshed tears in her eyes. 

Maggie smiles. Carol doesn't need to say a thing to her. She understands what she is thinking. 

"I know."


End file.
